Rhongomiant
The Holy Ghost Sword Rhongomiant(無形聖剣ロンゴミアント; Mukei seiken rongomianto) is one of the first holy swords ever crafted by the God of the Bible, being one of King Arthur's swords, overshadowed by the more known Excalibur. Being forged with early alchemy and being blessed by several other deities, it's because of said blessings the sword became unable to fuction as a true holy sword, then receiving the name of "The Failure". Currently, it's being held by the current Host of the Boosted Gear in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuitity, Ichijou Tsukino. It also secretly holds the spirit of the Angel Ophelia after her murder by the hands of Cohen Lucifer. Summary Considered one of the oldest holy swords ever crafted, Rhongomiant was one of King Arthur's swords, overshadowed by the more known Excalibur. Crafted with blessed Lapis-lazuli as the blade, bathed on tears of holy maidens wailing for their Lord on the hilt and with several magic runes crafted on the edges, thus making them dull and non-cutting. However, because of such number of blessings, the sword ended up saturated with power, and thus became unable to fuction as a normal holy sword because of it, with all the blessing nullifying themselves from within. The sword was considered a failure, and thus banished from history. Millenias after, King Arthur would receive such blade, which was being guarded by the Lake Fairy, becoming one of it's blades. Sixteen years prior the plot of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, the angel Ophelia, having coppulated with a human, was condemned for execution, killed by the hands of the Current Lucifer Demon Lord Cohen and Rhongomiant. Unknown to everybody else, however, she used her own powers to bind a fraction of her soul in the blade, thus residing in Rhongomiant until the events of Volume 8, in which she now resides inside the Boosted Gear. Eventually, along with Ascalon, Rhongomiant would be completely destroyed by Evelyn Livan Lucifer and later fuse along with the dragon-slayer in order to create Ix. Appearance Rhongomiant takes the shape of a large broadsword, roughly with 2 mt. in height, with a golden blade decorated with lapis-lazuli shapes on it's edges and hit. There is no pointer and the edges are dull due to several magic enchantment words crafted in it, thus unabling it to cut anything. Before he starting using it, Ichijou noted that by the end of the hilt, there was a ribbon wrapped it around it, belonging to the late Akeno Himejima. Abilities Despite being a failure sword, Rhongomiant still retains the ability to purge and scare lesser demons away. The aura around it is extremely subdue for devils, yet deadly for lesser beings, like ghouls and evil wandering spirits. Also, because of it's saturated blessings and power-ups, the blade is innofensive and can be used and chosen by devils and humans alike. For being a broadsword, it can also damage grounds and foes with an absurd destructive force. Ketten des Herzens Edit Ketten des Herzens(, Keten dezu hāzen), german for "Chains of the Hearts", also Known as "Link between souls", is an ability derived from the angel Ophelia residing inside of it and her ability of fusion, which allows her to partially understand the motivations and reasons behind those who clash blades with her and allows her to search any means to avoid lethal force. That would later explain Ichijou's current ease at making and creating bounds with his friends. Trivia * The image in question for the sword is based on Avalon from the FATE/Zero series. Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Weapons